


for you (i'll do, i'll do, i'll do)

by tigerlo



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holtzbert Week, Just pure and plain fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlo/pseuds/tigerlo
Summary: Jillian gifts Erin something precious.orA tiny follow up to one of the segments in ‘i’ll set my bones and join you.’(a belated entry for day 2 of holtzbert week - swiss army knife)





	for you (i'll do, i'll do, i'll do)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HoltzmannRadioTimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoltzmannRadioTimes/gifts).



> Two very quick notes - thank you to the wonderful organisers of holtzbert week for accepting my very late, very last minute entry. 
> 
> I wasn't going to submit anything and then a comment from HoltzmannRadioTimes on my last story sparked something early this morning and I managed to whittle something out. I was just going to post it on tumblr but thought I could manhandle it into the swiss army knife prompt, and here we are.
> 
> So thanks team, and HoltzmannRadioTimes. This one's mostly thanks to you!

-

  
  


“I can make you your own one, you know,” Jillian says distractedly as she looks down at her chest, her hands fixing the clasp of her necklace shut at the back of her neck. 

 

“My own what?” Erin asks as she looks up in the mirror to watch Jillian more fixedly. 

 

“Your own necklace,” Holtz returns with a smile. “You said you liked wearing my necklace? I can make you your own one if you want.”

 

Erin frowns for a moment because while the gesture is unbelievably sweet and she would like that very much, it's the one Jillian has around her neck that she wants, because it's  _ hers _ .

 

“Or not,” Holtz says shrugging at Erin's non-response, looking a little hurt. “It's fine if you don't.”

 

“Jill, no,” Erin hastens to add at the expression on her face. “I do, I really do. I'm just being selfish. I'd love one, it's just the one I want is yours because it's  _ yours _ , you know? But I don't because that's yours, and it means a lot to you and I don't want to take that from you, not that you're even offering it but….”

 

Jillian breaks her off mid-ramble with a quick kiss and a grin before she turns back to the mirror to get ready. 

 

“It's fine, Er. I get it,” Holtz says with a smile. “I do, ok. Why do you think I like wearing your grad ring sometimes. Because it's yours.”

 

“Oh,” Erin says then, taking that as Holtz’s understanding and closure of the matter. “Good. Guess I'll just have to try and be more sneaky about taking it in the mornings then, huh?”

 

“I'm onto you now, Gilbert,” Holtz says placing her hands on Erin's hips, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek and a squeeze of her ass before she spins out of the bathroom. “I'll never put it down again.”

  
  


-

  
  


It's weeks before Erin even thinks about the conversation again and even then it's only prompted by the utterly lacklustre week they've had that's left her sitting at her desk, staring across the room at Jillian absentmindedly as she fiddles with one of the larger containment units. 

 

She bends over and her necklace falls out of the front of her loose tee, hanging down in front of her as she leans down to inspect something on the opposite side. 

 

Only it's not her necklace. 

 

Well, it  _ is _ but it's a little different. 

 

Erin gets up out of her chair, walking over to Jillian who looks up at her proximity. She smiles as she pulls Erin to her when she gets close enough, her hand sliding around Erin's waist. 

 

“Hi,” Holtz says with a little slightly amused smile. “What-cha doing?”

 

Erin's not paying full attention to her though, her fingers glancing over the new object at her neck instead. 

 

The chain is the same but the pendant is slightly different, a shinier silver. Some parts look the same though, and some parts don't. The U looks like her one, but the thread of the screw is ever so subtly different. 

 

“Where's your necklace?” Erin asks with a frown as her palm settles flat against Jillian's chest. 

 

“Oh,” Holtz says as though suddenly remembering something, her face lighting up a little shyly. “I forgot.”

 

She digs into the pocket of her overalls and takes out a small black jewellery box. She places it in the palm of her hand before presenting it to Erin. 

 

“What's this?” Erin asks a little confused. 

 

“Just open it,” Holtz says with a smile as Erin takes the box and she slides both her arms around Erin's waist. 

 

Erin gives her one more look before she glances down at the box and opens it carefully.

 

Sitting in the box, beautifully presented, is a necklace of her own made with parts of Jillian's original one. The pendant and chain are finer and about half the size of Jillian's but they're almost identical, the U and the circle that contains it just smaller in scale. The screw from Jillian's original piece sitting in the middle proudly, gleaming with a new shine. 

 

“Jill,” Erin says in amazement as she looks up to the blonde. “What did you do?”

 

“I would have given the original to you in a heartbeat if I knew you wanted it but I knew you wouldn't take it so I…. _ improvised _ ,” Holtz says with a sweet, slightly nervous smile. “This way we both have a piece of it.”

 

The thoughtfulness of the gesture takes Erin's breath away for a moment and she's struck dumb as she stares at Jillian with her breath caught in her throat. 

 

And she's right in more ways than one because this feels so intimate, so personal and so very like the little knife she'd tried to give Erin so long ago that Erin has tried to return a thousand times because she'd known it was special when the blonde had given it to her, the engraved initials giving as much away, but she hadn't realised  _ how _ special it was until Abby had let it slip by accident over drinks the week later. 

  
  


-

  
  


“I still can't  _ believe _ you gave Erin your knife,” Abby says into a mug of beer, her voice slurring a little. “You haven't let that thing out of your sight since I met you. Remember that one time you thought I'd lost it and you didn't talk to me for a week?”

 

“Shut-up, Abigail,” Jillian says quickly through clenched teeth as she kicks Abby underneath the table, her eyes a little wide and anxious looking.

 

“What?” Erin asks, looking to Holtz with a surprised glance. “I mean, I know it's special but….”

 

“That's an understatement,” Abby says with a snort before Erin hears a scuffle under the table again. “Ow,  _ Jillian _ .”

 

“Well hush then,  _ Abby _ ,” Holtz says with a bite as she turns to Erin. “It's nothing, she's overreacting.”

 

“You're a terrible liar,” Erin deadpans before she turns to Holtz fully. “What is she talking about?”

 

“Nothing,” Holtz says in a firmer voice, evidently considering the matter closed before getting up to walk to the bar for their next round without another word. 

 

“Something,” Abby says with a raised eyebrow and a smirk as she takes another sip and Patty laughs beside her. 

 

“Yeah,  _ definitely _ something baby,” Patty says with a matching smirk. “You should look into that.”

  
  


-

  
  


**So she does. And she finds her life's love in the process but that's another story entirely.**

  
  


-

  
  


She's grounded by Jillian's hands at her waist, moving gently over the curve of bone at her hip. 

 

“Do you like it?” Holtz asks a little unsure. “You don't have to wear it if you don't. I just thought….”

 

“Jill,” Erin says looking up to her finally, tears in her eyes. “It's  _ beautiful _ . I love it. Of course I'll wear it.”

 

“Really?” Holtz asks, her face lighting up in a brilliant smile. 

 

“Yes,” Erin says nodding quickly as she sniffs to hold her tears back. “I love it. I love  _ you _ .”

 

“I love you too,” Holtz says with a shy grin as she holds her hand out for the box. “Do you want me to….”

 

“Please,” Erin says as she hands Holtz the box back, watching as her hands shake slightly as she removes the necklace from its little cushion before gesturing for Erin to turn. 

 

She spins, her back to Jillian's front, and her heart starts pounding a little harder responding to the proximity of Jillian's hands to it before she drapes the necklace across Erin's chest. Her hands are delicate and gentle as she fixes the clasp at the back before pressing a soft kiss to the nape of Erin's neck. 

 

“How does it look?” Erin asks as she spins in Jillian's arms, her fingers touching the warming metal as she looks to into deep,  _ deep _ blue. 

 

“Perfect,” Jillian says as she looks at Erin, her eyes nowhere near the necklace as they settle on Erin's instead and their pulses align where their hands join between them. 

 

“Just perfect.”

  
  


-

**Author's Note:**

> There we go. 
> 
> Very quick, very short, hopefully very sweet too?
> 
> I've almost got my next Erin/Jillian piece ready to post but until then, come say hi on [tumblr](http://tigerlo.tumblr.com) if you'd like?
> 
> x


End file.
